Always His Girl
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: When Buffy finds a highly intoxicated Agent Booth in the Founding Fathers, she takes it upon herself to help him get home safe. Her decision turns both their worlds upside-down forever. AU/AH/OOC/M for possible future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**I keep starting new stories and I need to stop but I can't. I don't own Bones or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Always His Girl**

**Chapter One**

The short blonde girl tries to peer over the crowd in the bar, searching for her friends. She finally spots a flash of red and rushes over. She smiles brightly at her small group of close friends and sits next to the red-headed girl.

"I think I'm shrinking," Buffy states, waving over a waiter. "It's getting harder and harder to find people in a crowd." Willow giggles and pats her friend's hand as she places her order.

"I think you're just the right size, Buffy," she tells the blonde. "You're Buffy-sized!"

"Well, I hope so," Oz pipes up from beside his girlfriend. "Otherwise, I've been calling her the wrong name for four years now."

"That would just be really uncomfortable for everyone," Xander points out. "Everybody here likes your shortness, Buff. It's cute." The blonde raises an eyebrow at her slightly dorky friend.

"Cute? Well, alright then," Buffy says, shrugging. "I would personally go with stunningly sexy but I'll take cute." The waiter comes back with Buffy's food and she thanks him.

"I'm so glad this place has good food _and _alcohol," she practically attacks the food in front of her.

"Geez, Buff," Xander laughs. "I still have no clue how you're not five-hundred pounds." She sends a mock glare his way.

"High metabolism combined with extensive workouts?" She asks, innocently.

"It could be that your stomach is a bottomless pit. Ooooh! Or maybe a black hole!" Willow jokes, nudging Buffy's shoulder, making her laugh. She takes a sip of her vodka and shakes her head. Across the building, sitting at the bar, is a man, drowning his sorrows in liquor. His head is held low and he looks entirely miserable. He signals the bartender for another drink and ignores everyone else around him.

"Sorry to break up the party," Oz sighs. "We should get going, Will. Big day tomorrow and all that." Willow grins at her rocker boyfriend and nods.

"I'll see you guys in two weeks!" she tells her best friends, hugging each one tightly.

"We'll miss you, Will," Xander responds, ruffling her short hair.

"But have fun anyway," Buffy elbows Xander. "And bring me something pretty!"

"There will be souvenirs all around, promise," Will laughs, taking her boyfriend's hand as they leave the Founding Fathers bar and grill.

"I should head out, too," Xander stretches, and then hugs his petite friend. "I have work in the morning. Want me to walk you home?"

"No, thanks," she smiles up at her best friend. "I'm gonna hang back for a bit. Have a couple drinks. I'll call a cab when I'm ready." He nods, kisses her forehead and grabs his jacket, leaving the bar. Buffy walks over and climbs onto the only empty barstool left in the place, right next to the distressed man.

"Vodka tonic, please," she requests, looking around herself. She smiles sadly at the heavily drunk stranger beside her.

"Hey," she says, gently, placing a small hand on his broadly muscled shoulder. "Everything okay?" The man looks up, surprised and Buffy takes in his features. Even intoxicated, the man is devastatingly handsome, with chiseled features and dark hair and eyes. Perfect, white teeth show slightly as he grimaces. Little does Buffy know that he's observing, through his muddled mind, how gorgeous she is, as well. Her blonde hair falls around her shoulders in silky waves and her hazel eyes show nothing but concern for the man beside her. To the drunken FBI agent, she looks just like an angel.

"Do you ever have one of those days, where nothing good happens at all?" his words are slurred from the alcohol and Buffy's face crumples in worry for the handsome stranger.

"Yeah," she whispers. "Yeah, I do." She gently squeezes his arm. He looks at her hand in confusion before focusing – sort of – back on her face.

"I'm Seeley," he states, grabbing onto her hand with shockingly fast reflexes for someone so drunk. He doesn't know what compelled him to give this girl his first name, usually preferring to introduce himself as just Booth. He's even more confused about why he grabbed her hand and why the contact is sending tremors up and down his spine.

"Buffy," she tells him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before taking her own back. "Do you need some help getting home? I can call you a cab, if you'd like."

"Home is…" he trails off. "I don't remember where home is." His forehead creases in intense concentration. Buffy giggles and slides off her stool.

"Come on, big guy," she tells him, helping him to stand without falling on his ass. She steadies him as much as possible, pulling out her cell phone with her free hand and calling the cab service. Buffy carefully leaves the man leaning against the brick wall of the bar as they wait for the cab. When it arrives, she opens the door, letting Seeley fall into the cab. She climbs in next to him. Unable to give the driver Seeley's address, she gives him her own and he heads off in that direction.

"You know," Seeley mumbles, still slurring. "You're a very beautiful woman. Such pretty eyes and the hair is just…" he trails off, playing with the edge of her long, silky hair. Buffy holds her breath, unable to control her erratic heartbeat at even the slightest touch from this man that she's barely known for fifteen minutes. The cab pulls up outside her apartment building and she pays him, giving a generous tip. She thanks a higher power she's not even sure exists that her apartment is on the first floor, heading towards it, and supporting Seeley while fishing her keys out of her bag. She lets them into her apartment, leaving the lights off for fear of hurting him. The back of Buffy's mind is screaming at her for bringing a stranger – a drunk stranger – much larger and stronger than herself into the house but her gut argues that he would never hurt her. She knows in her soul that he's a good man. She hopes.

"This-s isn't my apartment," he whispers, close to Buffy's ear. She shivers at his warm breath fanning against her neck.

"No, it's mine. I don't know where you live and you can't seem to remember your address so this is our only option," she explains to him, slowly. "Now, let's get you to the bed."

"No," he argues. "I won't take your bed. The couch is fine." Buffy rolls her eyes, pulling him towards the bedroom and practically shoving him inside. She eases him to the bed, after taking his jacket off and laying it on a chair. She helps with his shoes and socks. When she looks back up, she's face to abs with tan skin. She has to force herself not to kiss and lick and nibble at the bare flesh exposed from Seeley taking his shirt off. She shakes it off, removing his belt. She turns to fold the shirt nicely onto the chair and when she turns back to face him, he had taken his pants off. Standing before her in nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts, his eyes trail her face and body. She takes a deep, shuddering breath before pulling back the covers and helping him into the bed. She goes across the room and carefully changes, hoping the darkness and distance are enough to keep her modest around this man. She starts to go into the living room but a warm hand grabs her wrist, stopping her.

"If you're making me sleep in the bed, you could at least join me," he says, sounding entirely wiped out. Buffy feels her eyes widen. "I can't kick a lady out of her bed." Buffy relents slowly, slipping under the covers and trying to stay as far away from Seeley as she can. It doesn't exactly work when she hears a soft snore and then fells strong arms wrap around her from behind, pulling her close to his broad chest. She stiffens for just a moment, and then relaxes into his comfortable arms, drifting slowly to sleep.

**Beta-ed by: Emilie Brown - My lovely! hehe**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Buffy or Bones.**

**Always His Girl**

**Chapter Two**

Seeley Booth awakens surrounded by the smell of lavender and vanilla. He squints, looking around the unfamiliar room. He starts to get up but groans as his head pounds in protest. Buffy enters her bedroom and smiles at her guest.

"You're up," she whispers, softly, not wanting to hurt his head. She hands him a glass of water and some aspirin. He smiles gratefully up at the beautiful stranger, taking the glass from her.

"Not to sound rude or anything," he clears his throat after throwing back the pills and gulping down the water, "But who are you?"

"My name is Buffy," she answers, grinning. "And just so you know, I didn't take advantage of your drunken state last night. Just got you away from the bar before you drank yourself to death."

"Thank you, Buffy," he sounds embarrassed. "I'm Booth." Buffy grins, thrilled she gets to tease the now hung-over man.

"Really? Cause last night, you said your name was Seeley."

"Uhhh…yeah. My name is Seeley Booth," he rubs the back of his neck.

"I made pancakes, if you're hungry," she tells him, leaving the room to let him get dressed. He emerges from the bedroom moments later, fully clothed, much to Buffy's disappointment.

"Thanks again for taking me in last night. I had a rough day," he grimaces. She sets two plates stacked high with pancakes on the table, then grabs some silverware, butter, and syrup before sitting down.

"Come," she waves him over to the table, "Before they get cold." Seeley sits next to her at the table. They eat in silence for a few moments.

"Wanna talk about it?" Buffy finally breaks the silence.

"I had a particularly tough case going on at work and then my ex decides it was the perfect time to tell me she's getting married. That doesn't bother me, because I don't have any feelings for her anymore but we have a son together and I barely get to see him as it is. Now, I'll be lucky to get him a couple days a month," he explains, bitterly at the thought of losing his son.

"That's so unfair!" she tells him. "Can't you fight for more rights?"

"I have visitation rights and I pay child support," Booth responds. "The visitations are controlled by Rebecca."

"I'm sorry," she says, sincerely, placing a hand on top of his. He shoves the tingling feeling that her touch creates away and smiles meekly.

"No, I'm sorry. Here you are, being so helpful and understanding and all I'm doing is unloading my problems on you."

"No worries," Buffy leans back in her chair. "More coffee?"

"Sure," he responds, puzzled at how laid back she is. "Not that I'm not grateful for everything but why do this? Help me and trust that I'm not an entire psychopath, that is."

"I can tell you're a good person. Don't ask how, I don't know. My mom always said I'm an excellent judge of character. I used to cry every time my mom even left me in the same room as my father and then he up and left us when I was fourteen. I never trusted him when I was a kid and then he goes and does that. Made mom think I'm psychic," she smirks.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Booth says.

"Don't be," her smirk turns to a grin. "We were far, far better off without him. My sister was crushed at first but she got over it."

"You have a sister?" he asks, interested in her life.

"Yeah, her name's Dawn. She's sixteen and the absolute biggest pain in the ass ever but I love her. What about you? Any siblings?"

"I have a brother, Jared. He's traveling all over the place, trying to find himself."

"How nice!" Buffy exclaims, happily. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm in the FBI," Booth states, proudly. "What do you do?"

"I'm an artist," she smiles, thinking of her latest painting.

"Yeah? Anything I get to see?" he asks.

"Sure," she walks over to the room she turned into a little studio, gesturing for him to follow. She flicks on the light and smiles at the canvas set up on the easel in the middle of the room.

"That's really impressive," Booth whispers, in awe at the masterpiece before him.

"That's Dawnie. She may be annoying but she's gorgeous and a great model," Buffy grins at the painting of her baby sister, thinking of the paint war it caused. Just then, Booth's phone went off, breaking the comfortable silence they had settled into. He smiles in apology before answering his phone.

"Booth," he answers, gruffly. "I'll be there soon." He internally curses at having to leave Buffy's apartment.

"I have to run," he tells her. "Let me take you out tonight?"

Buffy smiles and nods, walking over to her work bench and picking up a business card. She hands it to him and he gives her one of his own, thanking her again. Buffy walks Booth to the door and fights the urge to kiss him. She closes the door behind him and searches for her cell phone.

"Buffy?" Willow answers, sleepily.

"I just woke you up, didn't I?" Buffy asks, guilty but Willow laughs. A yawn cuts her off.

"It's fine, Buffy. What's going on?" she asks her best friend, knowing it's important.

"I may have met someone," she breathes.

"May have?" Buffy can practically hear the grin in her voice.

"Definitely did," she rolls her eyes. "He may have been someone important. I just have this feeling…" Buffy trails off, allowing Willow to start firing questions at her. She answers them all, adding in anything extra she feels necessary to tell her friend. They laugh about silly things before hanging up. Buffy sighs happily. Last night and this morning have started a new chapter in her life. She can feel it. She glances at the clock, groans, then stands up to get ready for work.

**Emilie Brown is awesome and stuff. She's my beta and writes all kinds of stories so y'all should check her out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was a little slow! **

**Review please! :)**


End file.
